


Toothless

by BookwormQueen27



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Beetlejuice is just so sweet, Bonding Time, F/M, Fluff, Gen, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/pseuds/BookwormQueen27
Summary: Yeah!” He grabbed a stuffed animal, “Well, I found this little cutie and it reminded me of Babs, so, I had to find an Adam,” He pointed to another toy.“And you proceeded to buy one for everyone?”“Of course,”Beetlejuice wasted money on Amazon, but at least he tries to be nice.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Toothless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was my first time working with mainly Beetlejuice, so I hope it went well. Please comment any prompts you may have, or anything good or bad you see. Thanks a ton!

“Hey! I’ll be your guide,” Beetlejuice sang out, sitting criss cross applesauce on the cold, spring ground, “I’ll be your G-U-I-D-E to the other side,” He clapped his hands together, smiling brightly. 

The sun shone bright down on the demon, around him laid several stuffed animals. Beetlejuice grabbed a bunny rabbit that was wearing a green dress. He moved to whisper in its ear, “Don’t go to the Netherworld,” The bunny’s head flopped to the side. 

The demon softly placed it back on the ground, beside his Toothless stuffed animal. He now grabbed a deer that was wearing a flannel shirt, “Netherworld?” He shook it so it sort of looked like the animal was singing as well. 

“Never mind!” The demon threw down the toy, his smile even brighter. “Did I say Netherworld?” He waved at the toy, “Never mind! I'm the B-to-the-double-E-J-F-U, and Jesus,” The man blushed to himself, “I can’t spell shit,”

He heard the door open behind him, and his head snapped to see who came outside. Lydia moved to him, one bright white airpod sat hidden slightly by her hair. The girl moved with a stupid smile on her face, “As long as you’re mine,” She held out the note, her arms out around her. 

Beetlejuice smirked to himself, “Wow, scarecrow, I didn’t know you felt that way,” He watched Lydia take out her airpod and put it back into its case, and drop it deep into her pockets. 

She fake gagged at his words, “Eww, you pervert!” She squealed. 

“Hey, you were the one who came out and told me how you felt,” He picked up his tiny Toothless toy.

“No!”

“Yes, you said it,” His hands began to pet the dragon, “But, I'm so sorry, but I’m pinning on Sexy and Babs,”

“I’m gay,” She looked on the demon on the ground with confusion.

He waved her off, “I know,” Beetlejuice patted the ground beside him, “So, why are you out here?”

“Dad and Delia are being all lovey dovey again,”

“Yuck!” 

“Exactly, so I came out here to listen to my obnoxiously large Broadway playlist,” Lydia ungracefully fell to the ground, “but, you are out here, so there goes all the peace I long for,” 

Beetlejuice set the dragon on top of Lydia’s legs, before bringing his hand to cover his heart, faking hurt, “Rude,” He paused, “But, fair,”

Lydia laid on her back, staring at the cloudy, blue sky, “What would happen if we were a musical?” She offhandedly asked.

“Well, at first, it would be very crude, but they’d fix that, kinda. Then, it’d get famous, everyone would love it. But then it would close because people are stupid, fuck you Hugh Jackson,”

Lydia rolled over to look at the demon, “What?”

“But, the show would try to get a new theater, only for that not to happen due to the plague crap. So, Broadway would have to close after March 10th, and they would keep it closed till the 7th, a day after the show's final performance,” His eyes were wide, “And all the fans would be depressed and sad and write fanfiction to deal with the pain. And then we’d just disappear because-”

“Wow!” Lydia cut Beetlejuice off, “I just was talking plot wise and all that crap, but wow, that was a lot!” 

The man shrugged, “You asked, I answered,”

Lydia nodded to herself, then she looked down at the stuffed dragon on her lap, “What are you doing?”

“I’m so glad you asked,” He picked back up the Toothless, a huge smile on his face, “You know how Darla gave me the Amazon Password?”

“Delia, and she did it so you could get clothes,” Lydia quickly corrected.

“Yeah!” He grabbed the bunny in the green dress, “Well, I found this little cutie and it reminded me of Babs, so, I had to find an Adam,” He pointed to the deer in the flannel.

“And you proceeded to buy one for everyone?”

“Of course,” He picked up a purple cat, that had a ruby collar around its neck, “This reminded me of David,”  
“Delia,”

He put down the stuffed cat and picked up a stuffed Scar from the Lion King, “And this is Chuck! Look,” He pointed to its face, “It even looks annoyed with me,”

“And I’m Toothless?”

Beetlejuice gently picked up the dark creature from the ground, “Yep! You try to act all scary, but you aren’t. You are shy and guarded, like the dragon was in the movie!” He let the stuffed wings flap a bit, before they fell lifelessly to the side of the toy. 

“Who’s the pineapple?” She pointed to the fruit stuffed animal that was set beside him, the toy bearing a sash of toilet paper.

“It’s my second best friend,” He roughly picked it up, the sash falling to the ground under it, “Miss Argentina, I think you guys met,"

Lydia racked her mind, until she remembered the Greenish blue skinned woman she and her father had met when they’d been in the Netherworld, “A pineapple for her though?” She asked, watching as Beetlejuice re-positioned the sash of toilet paper on the toy fruit. 

“Of course! It’s kinda prickly on the outside, but once you understand it, you realize how sweet they are,” He shoved the stuffed food into her face, “Look, Damion even wrote Miss Argentina on the sash with her fancy hippy markers!” Lydia put no effort in correcting the name. 

“Did you get anymore?” She asked, taking the pineapple from his hands. 

His hair turned yellow with joy, “Did you know they make Sandworm toys!” He pulled the snake-like stuffed animal out of his pocket, the toy several feet long. 

Lydia went to pet its head, the tuff of hair on the Sandworm’s head soft, “Did you name it yet?”

“Meet Little Sandy!” He hugged the creature tightly. “Isn’t it amazing?”

Lydia smiled at the happiness the demon beside her was giving off, “Yeah, actually, this is very cool,” She paused for a second, “Does dad know you spent a lot of money on these yet?”

Beetlejuice’s smile turned to a smirk as she spoke, “Not yet, but when he see what else I got, this will be the last of his problems,”

Lydia opened her mouth to ask what else he bought when someone from the house let out a shrill scream, which was followed promptly by Charles yelling a harsh,  
“Beetlejuice!”


End file.
